Savin' Me
by dark.aqua
Summary: The Cullen FBI team has been working on a case for almost a year with no luck. Then they obtain new information just as Bella moves there. But what happens when it turns out that she is more than Edwards love but also their job?ALLHUMAN rated T for safety
1. Savin Me

**this is my first fanfic so please tell me what u think. i'll try to have a song for every chapter so the song for the 1st chapter is savin me by nickelback i know the lyrics don't really fit but i think the name fits this chapter really well and also the story**

**characters are OOC. and its ALL HUMAN**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or the song Savin Me  
**

**Chapter 1 **

**Savin Me**

**BPOV**

"hey Matt" i said as i walked out of my room. Matt, my dad's best friend, was my new guardian. My parent's had chosen him for if anything happened to them and for

that I was grateful. I wouldn't have wanted to be sent to a foster home or something like that. He had always been like a second father to me and after the accident

we became even closer.

"Yeah" his voice coming from the kitchen, probably having some breakfast or lunch seeing as how it was almost noon.

"I'm gonna go out and enjoy the sunshine ok I'll be back later" i said going down the stair carefully as to not trip

"ok don't stay out too late" he yelled at me as i walked out the door

I always did like places like this.Places where you were near enough to the beach or somewhere fun without the use of a car. I walked for about five minutes and then i reached the

boardwalk.

I was walking for about 5 minutes trying to decide what to do when all of a sudden an annoying ringing started sounding from my purse. it startled me, making me

jump about a mile. _stupid phone breaking into my peace and quiet. _I looked at the screen and saw that it was Jacob.

"Hey Jake what's up?"

"nothin, just wanted to see how my best friend was doing" came his husky voice from the other end of the phone

"well I'm fine you don't have to worry so much" i said a little irritated it was getting annoying how everyone was worrying so much about me this only reminded me of

what happened at that was not the way to get over it.

by this time i had reached a cafe and decided i needed a drink. I ordered it and sat on one of the stools on the far end. There was only one other guy there besides

me. and let me tell you there were no words i could think of to describe him completely. only one word came to mind, beautiful, he was beautiful and even that didn't

do him justice.He had messy bronze hair that looked like the wind had just blown through it. He was pale but it looked great in contrast to his hair. _i wonder why that_

_ is seeing as how where in California_

Bella?"

"Huh"

"did you hear me"

"uh no sorry"

he let out an exasperated sigh "i said that i think my dad is starting to go senile"

"Billy? why?"

"because yesterday he was looking for a book but couldn't find it, so then he asked me if i had seen it. i asked him what book it was and said that it was one about

exotic birds but we don't have a book like that and when i told him that he just went like 'huh really are you sure' and then i said 'yes dad im positive'. he just sad

there for a minute and then said 'oh your right i was mistaking it for the TV guide." **(A/N: sorry i couldn't think of anything funny or even a joke i know its crappy**

** but it has nothing to do with the plot of the story so its all good)**

I burst out laughing. i was laughing so had that i fell off the stool. With that i laughed even harder.

"wow Jake that's really funny poor Billy though"

Jacob started to say something but i couldn't hear him because i was being distracted by the most beautiful sound in the world.

"hey are you ok?" asked a smooth silky voice.

i looked up and saw the bronze-haired god looking at me with concerned eyes.

his eyes were the most amazing emerald color that i had ever seen. when i looked into them i forgot everything. i got lost in them. his look was so intense that i felt

myself blush and had to look away

"I...uh yeah I'm fine thanks"

I looked up at him again. bad move. he had the most gorgeous smile i had ever seen. it was a beautiful crooked smile. He extended his hand to help me up but i just

stared at it for a few seconds.

"Bella?" "hey Bella" i heard Jacob's voice snapping me back to reality

i blinked a couple of times and then took his hand.

I brushed off my shorts as i answered "yeah sorry Jake i fell off the stool"

i heard laughter on the other side and not just his either "why am i not surprised"

"yes Jake i know im clumsy don't rub it in, anyways i have to go i'll talk to you later"

"ok bye"

"hey Jake?" i quickly said before he hung up

"yeah"

"i love you" i said in the most convincing voice i could

again i heard laughter but this time his laugh was not included

"you knew they were here didn't you?"

"of course i did and i know that it makes you uncomfortable especially in front of them"

"you know I'll get you back for that"

"sure you will, bye" i hung up before he could answer

i looked back up and saw that he was still there, probably waiting for a thanks

"sorry about that" i said holding up the phone

"oh its quite alright" he said in his perfect velvet voice

"umm well thanks again"

"no problem, anytime"

i smiled at him and started to walk away when he stopped me

"hey whats your name?" he asked

"umm Bella Swan, and yours?"

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you" he said sticking his hand out i couldn't help smiling at this his name it suits him

"nice to meet you too Edward" i said shaking it

"would you like to get some ice cream" he asked while pointing to a stand

" uh sure"

"what can i get you" said the guy behind the counter looking at me

"I'll have strawberry, and you Bella?"

"i'll have a vanilla please"

"ok coming right up" the guy said as he winked at me

"riiight" i said under my breath as i rolled my eyes and i heard Edward laugh beside me. _such a beautiful sound_

"here ya go" he said handing us the ice cream and winking at me again and in return i rolled my eyes again

as we were walking away i said "god is he annoying"

"yes he definitely is" said Edward in a tone i couldn't quite understand " and I'm glad you think so"

"why"

he shrugged " even i know that he would not be a good date" _of course anyone could tell that i guess it had nothing to do with me_

"ha like i would ever agree to go out with him he's way too tan and blond for my taste"

"i guess that means that i have a chance huh" he said with a smile on his face but i saw that in his eyes there was real interest in what my answer was going to be.

" i guess it does" said laughing because he was on the pale side but i was still hoping that he meant it

it looked like he was going to say something else when my ice cream started dripping.

"hold on let me go get some napkins" and with that he left

i just stood there licking, trying to stop it from dripping on my hand. I'm sure i looked like an idiot. as i was doing that a shadow came in front of me.

i looked up and there was a guy i saw yesterday that kept annoying the crap out of me **(A/N: i know i didn't mention this but i was too lazy and again its not**

** important to the story all u guys have to know is that they met and as always mike wouldn't leave her alone)**

"hey Bella!" he said enthusiastically

"uh hi, mike right?"

"yeah that's right so i didn't get a chance to say goodbye yesterday"

"oh yeah i was in a hurry" _in a hurry to get away from you _ i added mentally

"well anyway i was wonderi-" he was cut off by Edward coming to my rescue

"here you go Bella"

"thank you" i said as i took the napkins in one hand and his hand in the other. he looked a little surprised when he looked at me. i kissed him on the cheek and gave

him a look that screamed help. he seemed to get it and smiled

"and who is this Bella?"

"edward this is mike"

"nice to meet you mike"

"yeah nice to meet you too anyway Bella i was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" _wow is this guy dense or what does he not see the guy next to me_

"actually mike she's gonna be busy tonight" Edward responded as he put an arm around my waist much to my surprise and delight

"well what about tomorrow night" _doesn't this guy ever give up?_

" no i think she's gonna be busy for a long time" and with that he led me away, far from mike newton.

"thanks for that"

"no problem"

"it seems that all you do is help me out" i saw a look on his face and added quickly " not that i mind of course"

"well I'm glad you don't mind because i don't either and if i didn't help you out i don't think that there would be much else left to do"

"ha ha yes make fun of me why not, be entertained at my expense"

"no that came out wrong" he started to panic " I'm sorry"

" im just kidding its fine, im used to it" i said laughing he was so cute when he was panicking

"ok are you sure?"

"yes I'm positive"

"ok then, wait what do you mean by I'm used to it?"

"that many people make fun of my clumsiness" i didn't really feel like telling him about exactly why they make fun of me that would only make me look like a bigger idiot

"i wasnt making fun im sorry and why would people make fun of you?" _man he really feels bad, i cant believe i made him feel that bad, way to go bella_

i told you its fine and well look at me, i really am clumsy like the stool thing you just saw"

"i wasn't making fun and i didn't find that in the least bit funny what if you had hurt yourself"

"oh... well i never thought of that" i said blushing again at that statement _wow he is worried about me maybe he likes me, of course not what are you thinking hes way_

_ out of your league _

i turned my face to the side so he wouldn't see my blush and i saw that the sun was setting. the sunlight always did look really pretty when it refected off of the

water. _wait sunset, what time is it?_

i saw that Edward was wearing a watch so i quickly turned his wrist and saw that it was almost 6:30.

" its getting late i should probably be heading home" i said i didn't want this night to end it was perfect even with the falling and annoyances and who knows if will

ever see edward again

"ok would you mind if i walked you home?" _wow he is such a gentleman way too perfect there's no way i would ever get a chance with him_

no of course not i would love it" i responded a little too happy i must have sounded like an idiot

"well this is it. thank you for walking me home" i said with a smile sadly and then turned to walk into the house

"Bella"

yes?"

"i really am glad that i met you today, i had a really great time"

" i did too Edward it was amazing"

"umm bella?" he said my name again

"yes Edward"

"do u have a boyfriend?" he asked me

i blushed at the question which caught me off guard " no of course not why would you think that?" i asked skeptically i know im not completely ugly but im really plain

compared to him so why would he be interested

" because i heard you tell that guy, Jake, you were talking on the phone with that you loved him"

" you thought jake was my boyfriend?" i laughed _yea right Jacob my boyfriend that'll be the day_ " no he isnt hes just one of my friend" i said nervously still not knowing why

he asked that

"could i have your number then?"

" umm yeah of course" i said as he handed me his phone and putting my number in it

" ill call you later ok"

"ok edward have a good night" he took my hand and kissed the back of it as he said

"you too Bella, bye" and gave me one of his dazzling smiles and then turned and walked back towards the boardwalk

"bye" i said weakly trying to compose myself after his lips touched me

i walked into the house and locked the door behind me. i went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. as i was drinking it, i noticed a note on the table. it was from Matt.

_Bella,_

_i have to stay late again at work I'll be back around 12 sorry, call me if you need anything_

_- Matt_

of course he had to stay late, he had the morning off i was already expecting that i don't know why he would leave a note probably worrying about me as usual i don't

know why he doesnt think im capable of staying alone i am almost 18

i went into the living room to watch some TV. i tried to concentrate on what was on screen but i couldn't. all i kept thinking about was him.i kept imagining his beautiful

face and lips. i still felt them on my hand even though a couple of hours had passed since he had kissed me. i knew that there was nothing that would hold my

attention for too long so i decided to go to bed. if i could even fall asleep.

i quickly went to my room and dropped off my stuff since i hadn't done it before and went to take a shower. when i came out i heard my cell phone ringing. i quickly

grabbed it and answered

"hello"

"hi Bella" said the voice that could only be his

"oh hey Edward"

" i just wanted to say good night, i hope i didn't wake you" he said

" edward its 9:30 no one is asleep at this hour" i said giggling

"ok good then well when you do go to sleep sweet dreams"

"thank you sweet dreams to you too"

"I'll call you tomorrow "

"ok i cant wait"

"bye" he said

"bye"

once i hung up i skipped over to my bed almost jumping up and down with excitement . edward is going to call me tomorrow. i put my phone on the night stand and

went under the covers. to my surprise i fell asleep quickly. anxiously waiting for tomorrow to hear his voice again.

* * *

**A/N: ok guys tell me what u think should i keep going? constructive criticism is welcome. tell me of mistakes i make so i can correct them.  
**

** thanks in advance to everyone who reviews i deeply appreciate it**

**next chapter's Edward's point of view**

**thanks again!**


	2. Beautiful

**ok here's the next chapter, well not really its chapter 1 EPOV**

**sorry if its kinda confusing. and also sorry in advance for any mistakes there are. i only updated fast because it was almost the same as the last one and im sorry it the next chapter take long in updating cuz i have haven't started it yet but do i have an idea of what i want it to be. and i really don't know anything about the FBI or stuff like that so if the stuff is wrong sorry again and if u know tell me. help is very much appreciated  
**

**This time i want more reviews i only got one even if u dont like my story u should review and tell me why u didn't like it. thank you to HEARTLESSVAMPIRE for reviewing you made my day!  
**

**anyways the song for this chapter is Beautiful by Lifehouse u should go hear it, the lyrics are really good and fit Edward's thoughts on Bella. i know the song is kinda long but listen to the whole thing anyway. pay attention to the lyrics  
**

**Disclaimer: sorry for Edward and any other character being OOC i tried but as u know im not stephenie meyer, the author and owner, so of course there's mistakes** **and i also don't own the song Beautiful**

**Beautiful**

**EPOV**

As i sat on the stool, i was thinking about our new assignment. It wasn't really a new assignment it was just an addition to the one we already had. we had been

doing this for almost a year now and we had started to give up hope when we got a new piece of information. we had thought that we had gotten a false clue but

with the new information we knew we were in the right place. Right now all we had to do was make sure that nothing happened. That no fights broke out and keep

everything under control. i was assigned the boardwalk. the rest of my team was scattered around here. i didn't really know why we had to do this. To me it seemed

like a waste of time but Alice said that we wouldn't want the people that we were supposed to protect to get 'spooked', her words not mine, since they lived nearby. i

don't see why someone would get scared at a fight involving teenagers, probably, but i never left my assignments incompleted. i was almost falling asleep when i

heard it. The most beautiful sound i had ever heard. i turned around and saw an angel with mahogany brown hair laughing. that was the only way i could describe

her, an angel. her laughter sounded like bells. she was talking on the phone and i just kept staring at her until i saw her fall. alarmed that something happened to

her, I quickly stood up. then i heard her laugh harder so i was relieved.

"-poor billy though" i heard her say

"hey are you ok?" i asked wanting to make sure she was alright, when she looked up i saw that her eyes were chocolate brown. they were beautiful. it wasn't

the regular flat brown color that eyes have, hers had a great depth to them. they had so many emotions infused in them. i saw her blush and look away

"i...uh yeah I'm fine thanks" she said a little nervous

i couldn't help but smile at her blush, blushing only made her more beautiful.

i extended my hand to help her up but she didn't take it, she just stared at it. i started to panic thinking that she did hurt herself. but my panic was short lived, to my

great relief i saw her blink a couple of times and then take my hand.

she still had the phone at her ear and started talking into it again

"yeah sorry Jake i fell of the stool"

i couldn't help it as i stared at her while she brushed her shorts off. for the first time i noticed what she was wearing. a plain white shirt and of course her shorts

which completed the look. her outfit wasn't in anyway flashy or revealing but on her it looked amazing.

i looked back at her face and saw that she was still talking on the phone

"hey Jake?"

"i love you" she said. i was stunned, she had a boyfriend. well what was i thinking of course someone as beautiful as her was surely taken. whoever this jake guy

was, he was one lucky man.

"of course i did and i know that it makes you uncomfortable especially in front of them"

"sure you will, bye" and then she hung up

when she looked back up at me i saw that she was a little surprised

"sorry about that" she said holding up her phone talking about the phone call

"oh its quite alright" _why would she apologize if anything i was the one that had to apologize for eavesdropping_

"umm well thanks again"

"no problem, anytime" i said with more sincerity than she could ever imagine

then she smiled the most beautiful smile i had ever seen before she started to walk away. there was no way that i was letting her out of my life before i even got a

chance to try

"hey whats your name?" i asked truly curious

"umm Bella Swan, and yours?" _Bella what a beautiful name it fits her perfectly_

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you" sticking my hand out for her to shake

"nice to meet you too Edward" she said as she shook it

"would you like to get some ice cream" i asked quickly before she could even try to leave again

" uh sure"

"what can i get you" said the guy behind the counter looking at Bella

"i'll have strawberry, and you Bella?" i answered making sure he knew i was here

"i'll have a vanilla please"

"ok coming right up" the guy said as he winked at her _the nerve of him flirting with her while I'm standing next to her_

i heard her mumble "riiight" under her breath clearly not meant for me to hear but my ears were well trained. i laughed when i saw her roll her eyes. i was glad to see

that she wasn't interested in the guy. but that could be more because of her boyfriend than me

"here ya go" he said handing us the ice cream and winking at her again _give it up already man_

as we were walking away she said "god is he annoying"

"yes he definitely is" i said happily" and I'm glad you think so"

"why" _because i want you to be interested in __**me**__ and not any other guy_

i shrugged trying to look indifferent " even i know that he would not be a good date" i saw a little disappointment in her eyes

"ha like i would ever agree to go out with him he's way too tan and blond for my taste" she said making my hope rise

"i guess that means that i have a chance huh" i said trying to make it sound like a joke but really wanting to know

" i guess it does" she laughed her beautiful laugh i was determined to make her laugh as much as possible

i saw that her ice cream was starting to drip and was going to get her hands sticky.

"hold on let me go get some napkins" i didn't want to waste time so i didn't even wait for an answer _hopefully she wont think im a jerk_

i reached the ice cream stand and then the napkins. the guy saw me and gave me a dirty look. i couldn't help but laugh at that. we were both sort of in the same spot

and he didn't even know it: not being able to have her. again i was starting to feel jealousy towards a guy i didn't even know.

i turned around and saw a guy talking to Bella. _maybe thats that jake guy_ i thought but when i saw her face i knew it wasn't. she looked annoyed. i walked over to

them and heard their conversation. He was clearly a pest.

"well anyway i was wonderi-" i cut him off not wanting him to annoy Bella anymore

"here you go Bella"

"thank you" she said as she took the napkins from my hand but grabbing my other one at the same time. i was surprised by this and turning to look at her for some

kind of explanation, not that it was uncomfortable or anything. she kissed my cheek and gave me a helpless look. she clearly wanted to get rid of that guy and

needed my help. I couldn't help and smile at her beautiful face while she looked so helpless

"and who is this Bella?" i asked

"edward this is mike" she said with little annoyance in her voice

"nice to meet you mike" i said as nicely as possible, it wouldn't be a good idea for me to start a fight when it was my job to keep the peace

"yeah nice to meet you too anyway Bella i was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" he almost completely ignored me and asked her out. i could see the

surprise, and was that fear, in her eyes

"actually mike she's gonna be busy tonight" i quickly responded for her and wrapped an around her waist, she was clearly uncomfortable by his presence

"well what about tomorrow night" now i saw frustration as she furrowed her brow

" no i think she's gonna be busy for a long time" i responded not as nice this time and walked away before he could even open his mouth again

"thanks for that"

"no problem"

"it seems that all you do is help me out" _did she not want me to help her, maybe i read her expression wrong_ but then she quickly added " not that i mind of course" i

smiled again she was so nice, she couldn't stand hurting anyone

"well im glad you don't mind because i don't either and if i didn't help you out i don't think that there would be much else left to do" i joked trying to make her feel less

guilty at hurting my feelings, well that's what she thought anyway shes way to sweet to actually hurt me other than having a boyfriend that is, but that isnt her fault

anyway she met him before me

"ha ha yes make fun of me why not, be entertained at my expense"

"no that came out wrong" i said starting to panic " I'm sorry" i hadn't meant it like that. _stupid stupid now you've hurt her feelings you idiot_

" I'm just kidding its fine, I'm used to it" she said laughing

"ok are you sure?"

yes I'm positive"

"ok then, wait what do you mean by 'I'm used to it'?"

"that many people make fun of my clumsiness"_ why would someone make fun of her _

"i wasn't making fun I'm sorry and why would people make fun of you?"

"i told you its fine and well look at me, i really am clumsy like the stool thing you just saw"

"i wasn't making fun" i said again "and i didn't find that in the least bit funny what if you had hurt yourself"

"oh... well i never thought of that" she said blushing again

she then turned to look at the water. her skin looked so beautiful in the sunlight. i saw her face and noticed that she had a confused look on it

suddenly she grabbed my wrist and turned it

" its getting late i should probably be heading home" she said and my face dropped i couldn't let her get away just yet

"ok would you mind if i walked you home?" i asked wanting more time with her

"no of course not i would love it" _she said she would love it i guess she does like my company, well that's good at least  
_

"well this is it. thank you for walking me home" she said breaking the silence

"Bella"

"yes?"

"i really am glad that i met u today, i had a really great time" i said trying to tell her my feelings without sounding like a total idiot

" i did too Edward it was amazing" it was now or never i had to ask her

"umm Bella?"

"yes Edward"

"do you have a boyfriend?" i asked anxiously i just wanted to hear it from her lips, i wanted to see if i even had a chance at all

she blushed again " no of course not why would you think that?" she asked skeptically which threw me off guard i was not expecting that that answer

" because i heard you tell that guy, Jake, you were talking on the phone with that you loved him"

" you thought Jake was my boyfriend?" she laughed nervously " no he isn't, hes just one of my friends" she said much to my great, great relief, a smile slowly making its way up my face

"could i have your number then?"

" yea of course" she said and then put it into my phone

" ill call you later ok"

"ok Edward have a good night" after she said this i took her hand and kissed it

"you too Bella bye" i said as i smiled at her before turning back to the boardwalk

"bye" i heard her say behind me

as i reached the boardwalk i noticed that it wasn't as crowded anymore. i checked my watch it was 6:37 shoot i was supposed to meet Jasper and Emmett 7 minutes

ago and they don't like it when im late even though Emmett is the least punctual of us but Jasper was always on time. i quickly ran to where we were supposed to

meet. when i reached it i saw the familiar black Mercedes. i guess Carlisle led it to them seeing as how it was his car and he wasn't driving it.

"hey Jasper, hey Emmett" i said as i got in to the back seat

" what took you so long man? we've been waiting here forever" whined Emmett

"calm down its only been like 5 minutes" i said annoyed

"actually its been 7" said Jasper "where were u anyway"

"i just went a little farther than the boardwalk to check everything out" i lied almost perfectly but as always Jasper was being really perceptive

"liar if that were true you wouldn't be nervous right now" he said a little smugly knowing that he was right

"whatever Jasper lets just go get the girls, they're probably already waiting and you know how impatient Rosalie can get" i said taking the conversation away from me

Emmett's eyes widened and almost yelled "he's right Jasper floor it, come on lets go hurry up"

we got to the part of the northern part of the beach where both the girls were. We saw them sitting on a bench looking towards the thinning crowd. the heard the car

and turned around. they both had an annoyed look on their faces.

"what took you so long?" asked Rosalie irritated

"were sorry babe, it was Edward we were waiting for him. it was his fault" Emmett said as he got out of the car and was trying to soothe her

Alice took advantage of that and sat in the front seat kissing jasper on the cheek. as soon as she saw him, she instantly calmed down.

"why did you take so long anyway Edward?" she asked just curious not being mean like Rosalie, that was now in the car, and glaring at me.

"why is everyone getting worked up about this it was just 5 minutes"

"7" interrupted Jasper "whatever" i said starting to get annoyed again

"well anyway Tom says he needs to talk to us" he said after a few seconds of silence

"what about?" asked Alice

Jasper glanced at Emmett to see if he would answer but seeing as how Rosalie and Emmett were busy and not part of the conversation he answered

" he didn't say, he just said it was important and to meet him at his office tomorrow at 9"

"oh ok" said Alice then turning to look out the window

Our apartment was about 15 minutes away and we rode those 15 minutes in silence. We all lived together is part of the pretense, the way we had countless other

times so we really felt like a family.

When we got to the apartment we saw that Carlisle and Esme where already there.

Esme was making dinner and Carlisle was reading some files. he always had more work than us and i felt bad. i had a suspicion that most of the work he did was

actually assigned to us but he never gave it to us. He knows that we all hated paperwork, except for Esme of course she always does her own work, and tries to

make it easier for us. we could at least help him but he never asked for help. i tried to help him a couple of times but he always blew me off. They really were like our

parents especially for Alice and I. I was an orphan and she was abandoned by her parents. And we all respected them for it. i just stood there admiring my "dad" until

he looked up and smiled at me and then continued on with his work. Shortly after Esme announced that dinner was ready. We ate mostly in silence until Rosalie broke

us from our thoughts

"Do you guys know who our new assignment is?" Rosalie asked Carlisle and Esme because they were the once that were at the agency today

"No" answered Esme " they haven't told us anything yet except for that it's a father and a daughter"

"i would think that its the dad were really after because I don't see how the daughter could know anything"

They continued talking but i ignored them. i knew should have been paying attention but i kept thinking about Bella. Her eyes and her laugh. Both were so beautiful.

After i was done i went to my room.

I grabbed my phone and called her. it took her a few rings before she answered

"hello" she said in her beautiful voice

"hi Bella"

"oh hey Edward"

" i just wanted to say good night, i hope i didn't wake you" i said as i glanced at the clock

" Edward its 9:30 no one is asleep at this hour" she said giggling which made me smile

"ok good then well when you do go to sleep sweet dreams" i said

"thank you sweet dreams to you too"

"I'll call you tomorrow " i promised

"ok i cant wait" that made me smile

"bye"

i waited until she answered and then hung up. A huge grin was plastered on my face after having heard her voice even if it only was for a few seconds. i turned

around and saw that Alice and Emmett were in my doorway. Alice had a smile on her face while Emmett on the other hand was snickering.

"what?" i asked irritated

"nothing" said Alice, " was that a girl i heard you talking to Edward?"

"yes it was but its none of your business"

"Eddy's gotta girlfriend, Eddy's gotta girlfriend" sang Emmett

i walked over and smacked him on the head "shut up"

"when did you meet her?" asked Alice

"today at the beach" i said knowing that she would get it out of me sooner or later and it was much less painful if it was sooner

"Slacking on the job, eh Edward" said Emmett "is that why you took so long?" i looked down at the floor and nodded. He laughed again

"oh come on Emmett leave him alone" said Alice then she tuned to look at me again " were expecting to meet her soon you know" and with that she turned around

and walked away while dragging Emmett. i sighed and closed my door.

* * *

**again please review! tell me what u think what u liked or disliked any suggestions** **or questions**

**thanks to everyone who reviews again!**


	3. The Truth

**Thanks to the people that reviewed! but sadly there weren't that many i only got 4 for chapter 2 when i got over 200 hits how sad!sighs oh well thats better than nothing so i'll stop whining now. Nobody likes a whiner and i don't like being a whiner so the whining is over now yay. Again sorry for any mistakes i write when im tired and its like 11 at least anyways yeah this is kinda a filler chapter cuz there's no ExB 'action' or w/e but i think it was important to the FBI part of the story. and im still working on getting the hang of all this so be patient please :) **

**oh and before i forget tell me what u think of the song choices, do they fit, should i continue or if i should stop all together. it has no importance to the story and wastes my time but if ur the kind of person that like to listen to music while reading then i will continue. and fyi the song for this was really hard to find, there aren't many songs that fit this chapter. and this one doesn't really fit it but i was in a rush so the song is The Truth by Good Charlotte well at least the title fits.  
**

**Disclaimer: i dont own TWILIGHT (i felt that it needed to be big since its so great, clearly i could never own something so awesome) and i dont own the song The Truth  
**

**ps. i know that i said office in the last chapter but this is a different day. Its a different meeting. read the A/N the bottom, it explains it  
**

**The Truth**

**Ch. 2**

**EPOV**

It was 6:53 when i arrived at the conference room. As soon as i opened the door, I noticed that Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were already there. I grabbed some coffee

and went to sit next to Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly while Jasper had his head on the table trying get some sleep.

I took a sip of my coffee and then asked "Do you guys know why we he called us down here?"

Before anyone could answer, a head popped into the room from the door.

"They're going to tell us who our new assignment is" said Alice as she skipped over and sat next to Jasper who was now fully awake.

"And how do you know?" i asked skeptically. She just shrugged and smiled. I sighed knowing Alice, she was probably right. She always had a way of knowing things,

so most of the time we didn't question her. Her 'ability' always came in handy when we were in though situations.

Two minutes later Emmett and Rosalie walked in together. They sat down as Emmett was putting on his jacket and Rosalie fixing her hair and make up. The

atmosphere suddenly turned awkward. I couldn't believe it that they were going at it, this early in the morning **(A/N: of course you guys know what happened**

** too right and if you don't you're an idiot and should go and read the books. lol j/k im just tired and kinda crabby sorry of course you're not idiots but it is pretty**

** obvious)**

The door opened and in came Tom Sullivan, our operations director** (i know lame title sorry)**.

"Good morning you guys, how is everyone today?" he asked. A chorus of tired/annoyed 'fine's' and 'good's' were heard around the room. He knew how we were in

the morning so it didn't face him.

Ok, lets get down to business" said Tom as he handed us each a file.

"This time there are two subjects" he said going over the files " the first one is a man named Matthew..." I wasn't paying attention because all that information was

in the files anyway. I glanced at the first person's bio.

**Last Name: Stevens-- First Name: Matthew-- Age: 34**** --Height: 5'9'' --Weight: 182 lbs (idk if thats fat for someone that size but i dont care**

** im too lazy too look it up sorry, and for the record hes NOT supposed to be fat)  
**

" But the second person is the most important" continued Tom " she..." oblivious that nobody was listening to him.

_Blah blah blah same regular stuff_. As I turned the last page of his bio and saw what was on the next page i gasped. Everyone turned to look at me but I hardly

noticed. My eyes were wide. I was looking at the most beautiful and most horrific sight i could have possibly imagined. I was looking at my angel. I was looking at

Bella.

_No No No No No_

"Hey Edward, are you ok?" asked Carlisle

" oh yeah I'm fine yeah" I managed to say but not very convincingly

"Are you sure" I nodded

**Last Name: Swan --First Name: Isabella--Middle Name:Marie--Age: 17**

I had to stop there. I couldn't believe it. This had to be some kind of mistake. Then I felt someone kick me under the table. I looked up and saw that it had been

Emmett.

He gave me a look that clearly said 'oh my god, that's her?'. I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to think it out. _it **had** to be some kind of mistake._

"Mr. Sullivan" came the voice of the receptionist " you're needed over at room 215"

"oh well I got to go, your assignment is on the back of the file." and with that he walked out

I pinched the bridge of my nose while keeping my eyes closed, trying to calm my self. _Wait. _Before I went mad, I quickly flipped to the last page. Our Assignment. Most

of our assignments were to protect civilians, but sometimes we were supposed to collect evidence on criminals and when we had enough arrest them. Or in extreme

cases 'take them out'. Most of these cases were people from one certain group, it was kind of the opposite of us. But i doubted that Bella was part of them, but

maybe her 'dad' was. Plus you can never be to certain of anything. If there was one thing I learned from this job, it was that. I scanned the paper quickly and let out a

sigh of relief. We had to protect her and not terminate her. _thank god_

But wait, then that meant that she was in danger. I slammed my fists against the table. This could not be happening. How can there be someone out there that

wants to hurt my Bella.

"Alright Edward" said Carlisle "tell me whats wrong and don't tell me nothing, clearly it's not nothing"

"I...I kinda know her"

"know who"

"HER!" i yelled exasperated while pointing at the picture in front of him. Everyone gasped except for Alice and Emmett who already knew.

"What are you talking about?" asked Carlisle after a few moments

" I met her a few days ago. The first day we were on patrol."

"Oh, well you are going to have to stop seeing her" Carlisle said finally after a few moment

"What?!" it was Alice who spoke up " how can yo say that, how is he going to be able to protect her from afar, if anything, this helps us an-"

" But he shouldn't get attached to her the way he is"

"don't interrupt please Carlisle. And that's not his fault, it was before we knew who she was, plus I like her too." she added the last part quietly

"Yeah, she is pretty funny" chimed in Emmett. "especially her clumsy moments and her blushing at everything."

"You know her too?" asked Rosalie a little ticked off. He was about to answer her but I interrupted

"hey don't make fun of her Emmett" I growled glaring at him

" I wasn't making fun of her i was jus-"

"Just shut up Emmett, you're making it worse" said Jasper while looking at me

"Ok you guys calm down" Esme spoke for the first time

"I can't stay away from her, I won't" i said dryly

"ok ok we won't get anywhere arguing, and I also see what Alice was trying to say. It will help us with this case." said Carlisle

"So... whats our plan of action?" asked Alice excitedly

* * *

**so what did u guys think? i actually thought it was kinda boring. But since i said i would update today and my original ch. 2 wasn't done i posted this instead. so its was confusing trying to fix it to fit cause it was meant to be another chapter but it fits ok i think. and next ch. is going to explain Alice and Emmett meeting bella since this one said they already met her. sorry that its confusing  
**

**please review! i stayed up late because of u ppl! lack of sleep and me don't mix and reviews make feel better!**

**thank you in advance,**

**dark.aqua**


	4. Author's Note

**ok you guys as you can clearly see this is not an update. i am so sorry that i havent updated in forever. just a lot of stuff has been going on that i dont want to bore you with cuz clearly no one wants to know about it. and to top it all off, my word is "locked for edit". whatever the hell that means. so now im stuck using wordpad until i can fix it. if anyone knows how to fix it please tell me!**

**anyways that wasn't what i wanted to say so sorry about my rant.**

**hopefully i will update by monday. i started writing again and im working on it so it should be up by then. thats the plan but you never know**

**again i am so sorry for not updating so thanks for being patient!**


	5. Over and Over

**OMG! I am so so sorry you guys. I know i already said that but still. I was planning on updating on monday i swear. And i was typing too but i kinda fell asleep in the middle of it, it was like 1 am. and then on Tuesday my stupid boyfriend, since he screwed up so freaking bad, he surprised me with a trip to make up for it. so now me and my friends are in a hotel right now. and i am also on someone else's computer. the hotel's to be exact. but i just felt so bad that i had to update so i don't have much time. but since some of this was already written it helped speed it up  
**

**the song for this chapter is Over and Over by Three Days Grace. i really like this song. but in general i love almost all their songs. so go listen. it kinda fits some parts of the chapter but not all of it especially the Alice and Emmett part. so sorry about that. i was just listening to it so thats why i used it. it kinda inspired me a little with some of the parts in this.**

**again sorry guys to keep you waiting! at least its finally out.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight or the song over and over**

**OVER AND OVER**

**BPOV**

I had slept so well the last two days. My last thoughts each night were of him. Just dreaming of those gorgeous green eyes. They kept haunting my dreams, and i loved it. But by the third day my good mood was slipping away slowly.

_ok u guess its time to get up._

I didn't have a lot of energy to get up and i was kind of in a bad mood from not seeing him in such a long time. ok it wasn't that long of a time.

_plus what the hell is wrong with me_.

How can i be obsessing so much over a guy that i just met. But it isn't just some guy, its Edward Cullen! The most handsome, wonderful, and nice guy in the world.

Slowly I got up and showered and then went down for breakfast. When i came back I saw that i had missed two calls. I checked and it had been Edward. I was about to call him when i got a text. It was from him.

_**hey are you mad at me? did I do something wrong?**_

_**if i did im sorry!**_

I didn't know why he would think that so i quickly called him.

"hello? Bella?"

"I'm not mad at you! I just didn't hear it ring, I was downstairs."

"Are you sure? Because you have a right to be mad since i didn't call you yesterday when i said i would"

"No, no I'm not mad and you didn't say that you would call yesterday. You said that you would call me later. So that doesn't mean yesterday. I mean, I wasn't expecting you to call yesterday."

He sighed " I was planning on calling but I was just so busy that I didn't have time but I was wondering if i could make it up to you"

" No, its ok you don't have to make up anything to me, I'm not mad"

"Still I want to"

"umm... ok then, if you must"

"Would you like to hang out with me today?"

"I would love to" i said a little too eagerly

"ok then" he said chuckling "look out the window"

* * *

_what a great way to end a wonderful day_

I thought as i looked sideways at Edward. No matter what we did it always seemed that we always ended our day with a walk. Not that i was complaining. Any time I spent with Edward was bliss.

He must have felt really bad about not calling me, even though I kept telling him that it was fine, because he took me to this really amazing garden. Red Butte Garden to be exact. **(A/N: I know that the Red butte garden is in utah, no where near a beach. but i had the pleasure of going there during a trip and it was really pretty. so i just had to have them go there. i recommend you guys go)**

Even though i knew I loved it that he had taken me to such a beautiful place, I was, at the beginning, a little hesitant about it. Seeing as how it was such a captivating place, I was uneasy about the cost. When I told Edward, he just said to not worry about it. He said that he had connections so 'it was all good', as he put it. He immediately stiffened as he said that and mumbled something to himself. As his expression changed I let it drop, not wanting to upset him.

As we walked around he pointed out the names of the plants and flowers. He knew almost all of them. **(A/N: i know that they have a tour guide that does that but i thought it would be better if they were alone and have edward be all smart and stuff. just work with me) **That boy, no matter how short of a time I had known him, never seized to amaze me.

As I thought back to that, I felt a little disappointed. Just another one of his qualities that proved that he was way to good for me.

He must have felt my gaze on him because he turned his head. All my thoughts disappeared as he gave me one of those perfectly crooked smiles. He was about to say something when we heard, in a big booming voice "Hey Edward!"

We turned around and saw a huge, muscular guy with curly brown hair. **(sorry im not gonna describe them thoroughly cuz you already know what they look like and frankly i dont have the time)** Also next to him was a short, pixie-like girl.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Edward in an irritated voice.

"Aww come on Eddie, can't we take a stroll on this fine day?" said the bear-like guy

"First of all, Emmett, DON'T call me _Eddie_" he said as if it was a foul word " and second, what about your... job?" he asked

"Don't worry about it, bro, we got someone to cover for us" said the girl smiling

"Of course you did" Edward mumbled under his breath

"And who is this?" she asked "aren't you going to introduce us?"

He mumbled something incoherent, at least to my ears, the girl frowned "Edward". He sighed in defeat.

"Alice this is Bella. Bella this is Alice and Emmett, my siblings. "Hi" I said shyly

"Oh Bella!, as in Edward's little girlfriend Bella" Emmett nodded, as in understanding, and laughed his booming laugh. At this i automatically blushed three shades of red and looked down at the ground.

"Emmett" Edward warned as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"what?" Emmett whined

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because Alice came up to me and said "Hi, its nice to meet you"

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too" I said as i stuck my hand out. But she didn't take it. She looked at it for a second and then embraced me in an enormous hug. Because I was taken by surprise, I gasped loudly. Edward heard it and turned around.

"Alice, what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm saying hi to my new friend, silly" she said "Emmett don't be rude, come say hi"

"You're right, where are my manners?" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes but still coming up to me and sticking his hand out

"Emmett" he said with a wide grin

"Bella" I answered smiling, less shy this time

"Well, if you'll excuse us, now that we all know each other" Edward said while rolling his eyes "we are going to go" and taking my hand, pulling me away.

"Aww, come on. What if Bella wants to hang out with us?" I heard Emmett yell behind us.

I turned to look at Edward who had stopped. He was shaking his head but with a smile on his face.

"You want to hang out with us don't you Bella?" asked Alice next to me. I didn't even see or hear her come over.

"Ummm, well... whatever Edward wants to do" i mumbled

"No, Edward is a party pooper, you decide" said Alice. I couldn't help and laugh at her choice of words.

"C'mon" Alice pleaded as she pouted and gave me the most sad puppy dog face I had ever seen. I had no power over that.

"Ok Alice, we'll hang out with you guys" I said giving in

I turned to Edward and mouthed a sorry. In response he whispered "its ok" and gave me one of his beautiful crooked smiles. Again. That smile always made me melt. He took my hand and led me as we followed behind Alice and Emmett.

* * *

**I know that this was a little short but as you know I am currently busy at the moment. im just glad i got it out. sorry about the mistakes or if it was crappy  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review plz  
**

* * *


End file.
